


Just This

by devon99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tender caresses twist into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[pg13](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/pg13), [sam/dean](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/sam/dean), [supernatural fic](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural%20fic), [wincest](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/wincest)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Just This  
Characters: Dean/Sam  
Rating: PG13  
Word Count: 140  
Spoilers: none  
Unbetad - All mistakes entirely my own  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Supernatural does not belong to me.

For the always lovely [](http://lady-fetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**lady_fetish**](http://lady-fetish.livejournal.com/)

  
Just This

  
Tender caresses twist into something more.

Silken kisses burst into flame.

Tongues clash, as lips speak their desire.

Breath quickens, sinfully fast and shallow.

Heavy heat rises, as sweat sizzles where skin shivers.

Practiced hands _pull_ and _swirl_ and _stroke_, while whimpers go unheeded.

Full lips tease, then bite at nipples, as desire builds into craving, into burning addiction, into a long, honeyed body racked with trembling, _aching_, need.

Teeth clench, air whistling through them, as eyes connect…

…then eager flesh gives way, and bodies writhe, as legs fall wider.

Moaning.

Panting.

Begging.

_Faster, harder, deeper._

Drowning in ecstasy, every muscle clenching, shuddering.

There is nothing. No past, no future, no Heaven nor Hell. Nothing exists…

only this…

_only them…_

…until finally, love turns liquid.

Breath comes softer now, as fingers trace a path towards each other.

Reaching.

Entwining.

Holding.

  
~

_   
**SPN Fic: Just This, PG13, Dean/Sam**   
_


End file.
